


On the Other Side

by robronsugsy



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:07:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robronsugsy/pseuds/robronsugsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A look 3 years in the future. Robert was jailed for manslaughter for Katie's death, and he and Aaron come face-to-face for the first time since he was sent down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It'd been 3 years. 3 years since Aaron watched Robert sent down for his crimes. 3 years since Aaron had seen his face, at least in person. Aaron had thought of Robert every day for months at first... then it was once or twice a week, then a handful a month. It ended up being only small reminders. When Victoria would mentioned him accidentally, before quickly changing the subject to get their minds off of him. His birthday. When Aaron saw someone who vaguely looked like him. But Aaron had very much managed to put Robert to the back of his mind... at least for a while.

 

He'd managed to move on with his life to a degree. Holy Scrap had become much bigger than either Aaron or Adam ever imagined, and after Adam and Victoria married, and had their first child, Aaron was basically the big boss. Moved out from the pub and into a newly built flat in the village, down the street from his family and friends. He often felt lonely but luckily, he was never far away from a friendly face. He'd had a few brief relationships - nothing too serious, all ended amicably. Really, Aaron never found that spark again, not after... him. He'd managed to get in control of his mental state, but it was never plain sailing. Family had really rallied around him and he was never closer to them.

 

But even though Aaron continued to work to a brighter future - it was also leading up to the one thing he was trying to get over - Robert Sugden. People had stopped mentioning him around Aaron, and Andy for that matter. The siblings might have made their peace when everything came out about Katie after their showdown, but it was still a tough subject to talk about around Andy. The biggest reminder for Aaron was always Chrissie - who may have forgiven him for their affair, but every time she saw Aaron, even three years on, no matter what she was doing, no matter her mood, she'd look at Aaron and they'd both remember him, without even saying a word.

 

As the day grew closer (which Aaron was sure everyone thought he'd forgotten as if he ever could), he found himself walking in on his family or friends who would be talking then suddenly stop and obviously change subject. Aaron wasn't an idiot, he knew what they were talking about. And it happened more regularly as the days went on. But the biggest giveaway was when Chas asked Aaron about going on a long holiday with her, away from the village. Aaron began to realize that it was likely he'd come back. Back here. Or at least somewhere close. Diane and Victoria never gave up on him, Aaron knew that. Even Andy had visited once or twice a year. So it seemed inevitable, the man who no longer had anything would return to what remained of his life.

 

Aaron didn't hate Robert. Not any more. Aaron had decided he couldn't hate him. But he couldn't love him. Not any more. Not after all he did. Trying to harm Chas, whatever his intentions, wasn't something Aaron could ever forget or forgive, not truly.

 

It wasn't the nicest day; Aaron had a call from Adam who was stuck in Scottsdale on an errand for Victoria which would see him strangely not back until the late hours of the night, which meant Aaron was left with the workload at the scrap yard on a wet, blustery day. It also meant Aaron would have to spend the day alone at the yard, which although he found he got more work done, with no one around Aaron always felt a little lonely. But it also meant that Aaron would be able to skip a late shift and instead grab a beer at the pub mid-day and spend the rest of it people watching with a glass in his hand and his mother in his ear.

 

Aaron was up at the crack of dawn and headed over to the scrap yard, did a solid work load, headed home for a quick sleep and was in the pub by 9, a little later than he intended, but it meant he got more work done and felt a bit better about himself for doing so.

 

The pub was unusually quiet. Chas was stood behind the bar deep in thought while the handful of punters skulked in their groups speaking quietly with each other.

"You alright mum, where is everyone?... Mum?"

Chas snapped out of her train of thought and looked straight at her son with a big smile.

"Fine. They're all.. out. Been a quiet one today, not that I'm complaining, what about you? Busy at the yard?"

"Just a bit, got loads done though so Adam will be chuffed when he's back to work."

"So you planning on sitting here all night or are you gonna go out?"

"Trying to get rid of me, how kind of you." Aaron sarcastically commented.

"No, you just haven't been out in a while, thought with Adam away you might want to make a night of it, make him do a day's work alone!"

Aaron was contemplating it. It had been a while. He didn't really like going out to bars any more, it'd become a bit mundane. He was much happier to sit in front of the telly watching Top Gear or playing the fun uncle with Adam's son.

"You know what? I think I might actually."

Aaron took one last gulp of his beer, kissed his mothers cheek before darting off back home. Stuck on a shirt, a pair of jeans and a leather jacket and headed off into Hotten.

 

 

**

 

 

Aaron knew it would be. Mundane. He'd gone out, gone to a few bars but everywhere was quiet and there was only so much Aaron could take of sitting on uncomfortable bar stools with a drink before it became quite sad. So he'd only been out for 2 hours, but it felt like forever. Maybe he was getting too old for this. But luckily, he was just tipsy enough to figure that the night wasn't all bad and that he managed to enjoy himself to some degree despite doing nothing but make small talk with barmen.

 

Aaron clambered out of a taxi up the top of the village and decided to walk down to his flat.. sobering himself up for the little that he was feeling. He laughed and smiled to himself as he walked home, jiggling his keys and brushing back his hair. As he walked by Adam and Victoria's though, he was surprised to see the lights on. Adam's car wasn't there yet the house was lit-up, Aaron was sure that the baby had kept Victoria up so he decided to pop in, despite the late hour, as he knew Victoria always relied on Adam for the midnight feeds due to her getting up so early and doing the kitchen prep for Marlon still.

 

He slowly entered the home, keeping quiet in case the baby was asleep.

"Vic?" Aaron whispered faintly. He crept around the house trying to find her but Victoria was nowhere to be found. He then entered the kitchen, only to find Diane slumped beside the kitchen counter with a cup of tea.

"What you doin' here at this time?" Aaron whispered.

Diane looked at him in shock and placed her drink down.

"Oh h-hi Aaron. Been out with Victoria most of the night, just came back for a quick drink, what are you doing here?"

"Been out, saw the lights on wanted to see if Victoria needed anything."

"Well she's alright, she's putting the baby to bed, I'll tell her you called" Diane began to walk closer to Aaron ushering him out of the kitchen.

"You alright? And shouldn't Adam be back by now? Maybe I'll-"

 

As Aaron was talking to Diane he could see her face go pale and see her head look directly behind him. Aaron knew she was looking at someone so he quickly turned his head with a faint smile.

 

And before him stood Robert. Aaron's face dropped in shock. Robert was wearing a simple white t-shirt with his infamous leather jacket, slim fitted jeans and loafers. His hair was bouncy and shoddily styled, looking like Robert had simply left it natural but wiped his hand through it to give it a bit of style. His watery eyes were fixed directly on Aaron his his nostrils flaring nervously and his lips tightly shut, looking for some sort of reaction.

 

Aaron's eyes began to tear up and he quickly broke the line of contact with Robert and looked down, just as Victoria entered the room and realized that Aaron was here.

"A-aron I'm-" Victoria whimpered.

"-We were going to tell you" Diane interrupted.

 

"Hi Aaron" Robert faintly spoke, voice cracking as he spoke.

 

Aaron just looked at him again, before quickly rushing out of the house and down the street, breathing heavily with his eyes wide open. Adam pulled up in the car and began to happily speak to Aaron but soon saw his reaction and followed him as Aaron stormed down to his flat.

"Aaron mate what's up? What's wrong?"

Aaron looked back up at Adam, eyes filled with tears and an angry scowl.

"Did you know?!"

Adam looked at Aaron in confusion

"Know what?!"

"That he's back... here. In your house."

"Who?!"

Aaron didn't have to say anything, Adam soon figured it out.

"What?! Robert's in my house?!"

Aaron didn't want to hear or see any more. He didn't want anything.

"I'm going home."

Aaron quickly rushed off as Adam looked between his home and his best friend, struggling whether or not to run after Aaron or run home to see if it was true. He knew what kind of state Aaron would be in and him being there would not make matters any better, so he decided to give up any attempt to talk to Aaron and stormed towards his house.

 

Aaron fumbled with his keys as he struggled to gain the control to unlock his door, managing to do so and quickly falling against the door to push it open with force, taking out the key and slamming the door hard behind him. Aaron began to breath heavily as tears streamed down his face, falling against the door and placing his shaking hands around his buckling legs.


	2. Chapter 2

He wasn't sure what time it was. It seemed like very early morning. Aaron hadn't slept, but rather stayed besides the door all night, holding himself tightly. He was in a trance all night. He felt that Robert would return - in fact he was sure of it. But he didn't know it'd be yet. Aaron wanted to be able to prepare himself to see him again. So seeing him... like that, unprepared, unguarded, it threw him off.

 

Aaron was startled at a series of loud thuds at the door.

"Aaron! Aaron love! Come on Aaron open the door! It's mum, come on, please!"

Aaron looked at his phone and noticed the numerous calls and texts from his mother, Paddy and Adam.

Aaron slowly rose to his feet before gently opening the door, which Chas just looked at her son with her head to one side and embraced him.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry! I should of told you-"

Aaron pulled away harshly.

"You knew?!"

"Y-yes. I wanted to prepare you before, I knew he was coming back I just didn't know it was so soon. I'm so sorry, I just wanted to protect you. We all did."

Aaron wasn't sure how he felt. Part of him felt a little foolish - he always thought when he saw Robert again, he'd be composed and distant. But he'd caught him off-guard. He wasn't ready. But that wouldn't happen again.

"I'm gonna get a shower, I've gotta get to work."

Chas looked at her son in disbelief. "Are you sure? Today?"

"I have to mum, I can't stay around here, I... I need time."

Chas sighed and smiled at her son.

"Well you know where I am if you need me."

Chas soon left, while Aaron quickly got a shower, put on his work overalls and quickly bolted off in his car to the yard.

 

**

 

Aaron had been working for some hours. Adam had come down and tried to talk but Aaron refused. Adam had told Aaron it wasn't healthy for him to bottle it up - he'd been through this all too often, but Aaron didn't care. This time, he wasn't going to give in.

 

Aaron was tired, he'd been working to his limit for so long. Despite how he was feeling, he knew when he had to stop. He knew when he was about to go too far and stopped himself. So he sat in the cabin, deep in thought, before the door slowly swung open.

 

"I-I don't want any trouble... I-I just need to talk to you."

Aaron immediately hardened up and shot his guard up. He didn't want this. He didn't need this. But at the same time, Aaron knew this was inevitable. It needed to happen.

 

Robert looks around the the cabin, getting used to his surroundings. "Three years and you've not decorated yet?"

Aaron scowled harshly towards him, but his face soon softened slightly, he knew that Robert was just trying to break the tension.

"Just say what you wanna say and leave."

Robert quickly hurried towards Aaron's desk to sit down but Aaron quickly stood up, which Robert knew meant he had to back off a bit.

"How've you been?" Robert asks quietly.

"Seriously? You're gonna ask me that?"

"I still care Aar-"

"Don't. Just... don't."

They stood in silence for a few moments.

 

"Tell me what I can do to make things better? Tell me what I can do to at least be able to have a friendship with you?" Robert was looking at Aaron worryingly, he just wanted for Aaron to let him in.

"A time machine? So you could go back and erase ever trying to kill my mother? Or better yet, erase us ever meeting? " Aaron snapped.

"Please Aaron...whatever has happened, I would never turn back the clock and not know you. A-and I... I never wanted to kill her. You've got to know that. I only ever did what I did because I panicked.. I was stupid, a complete idiot. I was all over the place, I-I just wanted to help you, to see you, I-I didn't want to lose you."

"And you thought getting rid of her would of been the way to do that did you?!"

"I don't know what I was thinking or planning! I just wanted her to let me see you! I just wanted to be able to be there for you and help you, I knew you were struggling and I felt so helpless because I couldn't do anything to save you from it. I had caused you so much of the pain and I couldn't do anything to take it away. I just... I don't know, I wanted to scare her so she'd accept me and let me in!"

Aaron wiped the tears forming in his eyes, he didn't want to look weak in front of Robert.

 

"Don't lie to me! You never did it for me, you did it because she was threatening to reveal the affair and you couldn't handle that happening so you wanted her gone!"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE! I'll admit I didn't want her telling Chrissie anything but I didn't want her to shut me away from you either! I love you Aar-"

"LOVE?! You don't know what love is. You cheated on your wife with me before you were even married with little conviction! You manipulated and blackmailed people to get your way! You made me think I killed Katie! That I caused her to die! That it was all my fault and I'd ruined all these lives! Then you decided to try and hurt the people that were closest to me! How is that love? In what kind of sick, twisted world is that love?!"

"I made so many mistakes. Too many to ever count. Yes, at first I was scared of losing Chrissie, losing the life I'd built for myself! But it became about not losing you!"

"How could you think that hurting or even scaring my mum wouldn't hurt me? Did you think I'd thank you for it?! You tried to cause her pain and then you kept it a secret all that time!"

"Why do you think I kept it quiet? I'd made a horrible mistake... being honest with you about it would of just meant I lost you then! I kept it quiet to keep us together!"

Aaron stood in silence, thinking.

 

"So what?! You expected me to forget everything and stand by you?! After I found out what you tried to do?!"

"You know what? Yes. Because I thought we loved each other enough to get past things that happened months before that I couldn't take back or change, I could only grow and move on! WE could move on!"

"You only ever ran to me for support because Chrissie discovered the truth and didn't want you any more. If Chrissie had never found out about the affair you'd of stayed with her and expected her to stick by you!"

"NO. I never wanted that. Not after everything we went through together. When Chrissie found out yes, I fought for her. But I only did that because I was still too blinded to see that I didn't need all that! I thought that I needed Chrissie and the lifestyle that came with her, but all I needed was you. And that's why when she found out, I came to you. Not because I had nowhere to go but because you were the only person I wanted to be with!"

Aaron backed away more, he didn't need to hear this. Three years of telling himself different things, pushing feelings away, trying to move on from them... it felt like so many emotions were being forced into his chest.

 

"I can't be your friend. I can't. Too much time has passed, I've had too much time to change my feelings and convince myself of other truths. I can't let you into my life."

"I-I just wish you'd of come and seen me. Let me explain back then. I take it you got all of my visit requests? I sent one every chance I could. Every. Single. Time. I wanted to see you because even though I was suffering I deserved it - you didn't deserve to suffer the way you probably have been for the last three years. And I wanted to let you know that."

"I refused to visit you because you're poison. I refused to let you drag me back into your life. Into your lies."

The venom from Aaron's mouth would have seemed so vile if it wasn't for the tears streaming from his eyes.

"I never lied to you. Never. Not after I told you about Katie. I hid the things about what I did to Chas yes, but that wasn't me trying to deceive you or lie to you it was me trying to deal with the mistakes I made and move passed them so you could be happy. WE could be happy. Not me."

"You still should of told me. Because then you'd of been honest, you wouldn't of been keeping secrets from me. WE were never supposed to keep secrets from one another again. When the affair came out, after you told Andy the truth about Katie, it all felt like you were finally learning to be truthful and honest and starting to build your character again. But you still kept things hidden from me. How could I ever trust a word you said after knowing that? How could I ever let you in knowing that? You didn't care about me at all, it was all just guilt."

"How can you say that?! I kept your name out of it ALL in court, because I wanted to keep you safe, out of prison. I led everyone to believe that you were nothing but the man I loved who I was protecting. Because THAT was the truth. You were the only person I was in love with and tried to protect."

Aaron looked away, tears rolling down his face. Could he let this happen? Could he let Robert... how could he even attempt to allow him in?!

"What would you have me do then?... forget about everything that happened? Become your friend? Acquaintance? Have a beer with you in the pub? Say hi to you in the café? Look at you and smile as we walk past each other in the village?"

"Honestly? No. I want you to let me into your heart again. It sounds cheesy but that's what I want. I want to be with you. I want to be there for you. I want to spend the rest of my life trying to make you happy and make up for all the things I've done to you, your family, to everyone."

 

How could Robert be so delusional? To think Aaron could let him back in?

 

"Remember what you said to me when I told Andy the truth? About Katie? You told me you wouldn't give up on me. You told me you saw a light in me that no one else saw and you knew that there was a good person in me. And guess what? You're the only person who could ever have found that. Can you tell me you don't see that any more? I've spent the last three years learning from EVERY mistake I've ever made. And I'll continue to do so for the rest of my life. But I can't honestly say I can do it without you."

 

Aaron couldn't take any more. He could feel his heart breaking and his body shutting down. He had to leave. Aaron barged past Robert who tried to grab him, but Aaron darted out the door and ran into the road and continued running. Sobbing as he did so. But as Aaron began to slow down, as the wind muffled the shouting from Robert, he felt a hand on his back.

 

"You're not running away from me. I won't let you."

 

Robert had just ran after him. He wasn't going to let Aaron leave this time. Because he could see that Aaron was hurt, and that everything that'd happened - in the 3 years, it was all still there. All the pain.

 

"And you can continue to run all you want, I'll be right behind you. Because I won't let you do this to yourself any more. Not again."

Aaron didn't know what to do. Did he run anyway? Did he punch Robert in his face, beat him up again just to make him stop and go away?

But Aaron couldn't fight any more.

Aaron launched himself on Robert and tightly hugged him, falling slightly sobbing uncontrollably. Robert was taken aback by the action, but soon embraced Aaron himself.

"It's going to be okay, I'm here for you. I'm so sorry Aaron" Robert whispered, his lips firmly placed on Aaron's head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3

They weren't sure of how long they were sat there. In the road, Robert cradling Aaron in his arms. Silent.

Aaron was filled with different thoughts and emotions. He felt disgusted with himself. That he'd broken in front of Robert so easily, that he'd allowed this to happen, that he'd lied to himself for 3 years into thinking that he'd moved on to a degree, and that if he ever saw Robert again, he would be able to cut him out of his life for good. But he also felt a degree of peace, relaxation, dare he even say... happiness? He felt such a sense of relief when he grabbed onto Robert, he felt the pain and anger slowly seep away. Aaron had such anger for Robert once it all came out that he had tried to hurt Chas. Chas had discovered the fact months before in an argument with Robert, but she kept it secret. He got past it with her because she really wanted to protect Aaron, but he couldn't help but feel Robert just did it to protect himself. But all that anger, Aaron was beginning to realize that although it was because of what Robert did, it was also because of how he reacted to it.

 

When Robert handed himself in for Katie's death, he told Aaron he did it because he'd lost him and he had no reason to continue without him. He felt that losing Aaron was punishment more severe than a prison sentence. Andy didn't want him to. When Robert first told Andy what really happened to Katie, they had a huge showdown which saw the two brothers really hash all their issues and problems out with each other, and in the end, Andy told his brother he didn't want to lose anyone else and would learn to accept it, and told him how he wouldn't go to the police as it wouldn't bring her back. But in the end, Robert had to do it for himself. So he told the police the truth about how they fought at Wylie's Farm, how he pushed her and she fell down, but not knowing that she would have fallen through the floor. The real show of emotions, the real conviction and guilt Robert let out during the trial just showed how much he never meant to happen, resulting in the given sentence.

But through it all, with Aaron knowing what he knew about his attempts to hurt Chas, he refused to be present throughout the trial barring the final hearing. He never heard any of what Robert told them. Only what he told the police himself when questioned. Aaron hated that he had to lie to the police but everyone had convinced him it was the best. That Aaron told the court that he met with Robert on the day of the wedding but Katie, who had her suspicions had followed him and caught them kissing. He then told them of how he left after Robert told him he cared nothing for him, and Robert and Katie alone. He never returned, he never knew what happened, only that she wound up dead. He was believed, and Aaron was never charged for anything.

The anger Aaron felt became not about Robert but himself. How he allowed Robert to take the wrap for it all, while he roamed a free man just because everyone thought he was a victim in it all. But he was alive, he didn't die. How he allowed Robert to face it all alone, despite what he did, because Aaron was selfish. He didn't allow him to explain.. and Aaron did the one thing he vowed never to do - to give up on him.

 

Aaron unhooked from Robert and the two men broke apart and stared at each other.

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry Robert" Aaron whispered, as a single tear fell from his eye.

Robert brought up his hands and gently wiped away the tears from Aaron's cheek, Aaron falling into his hand as he did so.

"Why do you need to be sorry?"

"Because I abandoned you. I gave up on you, and I let you face it alone. I was selfis-"

"Stop. You weren't. You never. I understand why you did what you did, and I've never blamed you for any of this."

"But it was my fault. It took two of us to start the affair, two of us to go through the things we went through. I can't believe I let you take the wrap for it all."

"But it's what was needed. I needed to pay. You didn't, you already had. And what's done is done, it's over now. No more lying, no more hiding secrets or sneaking around. We can be free to do what we choose."

 

The two men rose to their feet and slowly walked back to the cabin, mostly in silence but Robert would often make a comment of how he missed the small things like birds chirping, or even the foul stench of country air. He and Aaron stayed apart but often they'd close together and touch each others fingers, neither wanting to take the plunge into a full hand hold. They soon arrived back at the cabin.

 

"So... what do we do now?" Aaron muttered.

"Whatever you want. I'm not going to pressure you into doing anything. You can ignore me if that's what you want, I can even go away, move out of the village. Or I can be by your side."

Aaron smiled faintly.

"It's going to take time. We're gonna have to start from the beginning again. One step at a time. Getting to know each other again, no secrets, no lies. The real us. Not holding anything back. Complete honesty, full disclosure on our past."

"I will never lie to you again. I meant it. 100%"

 

The two boys stood smiling to themselves silently while swaying side to side awkwardly.

"Why don't we start with a beer... back at mine?" Aaron mused.

"I'd like that." Robert beamed a huge smile on his face.

 

**

 

After that, the two boys returned to Aaron's flat and spent the next few days literally not leaving each other. Aaron had told Adam he was having a few days off and Robert returned to Victoria's beforehand and grabbed a bag full of his stuff and told them he was going away for a few days. The two boys spent their time eating takeaways, talking, watching movies and just spending time together. Robert set up a new "date night" every night, even if it only was setting the table for a takeaway and making sure they ate together on plates with knives and forks... which Aaron thought was a little strange especially when they were eating pizza and Aaron didn't quite have the finesse to eat it without his hands. Robert had spoken about some of the things he did in prison such as learning French, before letting out some questionable phrases that Aaron just knew were dirty. Aaron even divulged about the few relationships he had, and how they started and ended. Robert held back his jealous frowns, but soon beamed when Aaron told him that he was still the best sex he ever had.

 

It was just about a week before the two of them stepped out together, first walking to the café in full sight of the other village residents, hand in hand. Robert faced a few awkward stares and comments but he didn't care. The two of them then faced the pub which saw the two of them make themselves public in front of both their families. They both knew some of them had their reservations, but Aaron was just touched all of them made their effort to hide their feelings about the two of them together. Even an awkward encounter with Chrissie and Lawrence, Chrissie with her new boyfriend, who Chrissie was happy to show off trying to make Robert jealous, but Robert just found it hilarious.

Diane even went as far as to allow Robert a job behind the bar, which actually made Chas and him become quite close as two of them had a few drunken heart-to-hearts. Aaron actually became quite jealous of their relationship, but always happy to see it. Robert eventually was asked to move in with Aaron after it became too crowded up at Victoria's, and the two of them decorated the whole flat again to make it their own.

Robert continued to improve himself, and the two of them ended up pretty much the village's favourite couple, much to the annoyance and competition of David and Alicia.

Their relationship was never perfect, but it was honest. Finally, Aaron had found the happiness he had always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue soon!


End file.
